


【DM/HP德哈ABO】Bitter Sweet（番外车1枚）

by BitterCookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Drarry, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omega Verse, Protective Draco Malfoy, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Draco Malfoy, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterCookie/pseuds/BitterCookie
Summary: 因为感觉番外完全可以单独看 所以单独发了个人写作习惯没有逗号句号 还有英语句子插入...很抱歉_(:з」∠)_不习惯或者讨厌这样的请速离现场啊啊就是一个废话啰嗦短车！撒娇怪警告！（半）户外？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	【DM/HP德哈ABO】Bitter Sweet（番外车1枚）

#番外

距离最后一次在Hogwarts相聚 已经一年了

毕业后的大家虽然不再每天相见 但魔法界的范围使人感觉他们并不算遥远 或是七零八落

Draco离开伦敦的第一个晚上

留在家里等待的Harry失眠了

这次 Draco因为魔法部的事情临时去了巴黎

如果是之前 Harry是怎么都不会想到自己对他能如此依赖 以至于Draco出个门他都会在家里感到焦躁而无聊透顶

他经常提醒自己 不要太在意 因为...Draco看起来好像也不太在意...

不 说到这里就让他火大

凭什么Draco一副不在意的样子？明明以前是Draco那么缠着他...

难道他 玩腻了？？

想到这 Harry猛地坐起身

他知道今晚他再也睡不着了

「Fuck！」

Harry朝枕头重重地捶了一拳

他感到委屈...特别特别十分十分非常非常委屈

这家伙怎么能这样！？让自己好不容易依赖上他 又甩手不管了！？

还有 谁知道他天天在外面是不是和谁鬼混？有时候Draco忙的很晚也没让Hedwig给他捎信 他有没有可能是和别人在一起卿卿我我？？

Draco变得越来越有魅力...越来越迷人...而自己还是普普通通赶不上他... Draco会不会离他越来越远...？会不会已经和更优秀的 更能吸引他的Omega混在一起了？

「啊——！！！」

Harry已经要气炸 但是随之而来的还有更多的委屈... 他居然因为自己所想的这些 忍不住哭了...

「Draco...呜呜...气死了...！」

一边哭一边抱怨的Harry把自己蒙进了被子 他坐在床上 就像一个伤心的小幽灵

他讨厌Draco那样 更讨厌为此烦恼哭泣的自己...

什么时候开始 他在意Draco胜过在意自己了？

什么时候他开始一直等待着Draco回来 等着他给自己的信？

什么时候 他的重心都围绕着Draco Malfoy转了？

不知不觉他已经满脑子都是Draco了... 不只是脑子 他的生活也都被Draco填满 不管做什么 他都会想到Draco喜欢什么 Draco的习惯 Draco适合什么... 走到哪里都会不由自主寻找Draco会感兴趣的东西...永远 都在考虑着他

真！

真！！

真讨厌！！！

Harry气恼地把被子裹紧 任由眼泪浸湿布料

自从在Quidditch比赛上受伤后 Harry一直留在家里休养 医生说他的身体状况比较虚弱 这不能靠魔法来改变 所以 Harry每天除了在家里等Draco回来 最多就是去Diagon Alley走走

这个空荡荡的房子和Malfoy家的庄园一样冷清

只有Draco也在里面时 Harry才觉得它温暖 不那么空旷寂寞...

Draco不那么忙的时候 Harry会给他做饭 但只有自己一个人时 Harry就没心思做什么

而现在 啊......他快焦躁死了！

Harry从被子里钻出来 望着外面阴暗的天色 心里酸酸的 为什么他非得是焦躁的那一个呢...

「......」

一阵寂静后 Harry下了床

他穿上平时的衣物 找出了自己最近都未使用的魔杖 然后深吸一口气 集中精神闭上眼

「...Apparate」

-巴黎-

魔法部将他派到这里来处理一些看到不该看的事的Muggle 对他来说 简直是侮辱

Draco施了最后一个Obliviate 将魔杖收起

如果不是某些愚蠢的巫师忘记在他们暴露自己后消除这些Muggle的记忆 他现在只需要坐在家里陪他的Harry

自从部里人手不够资源又短缺开始 Draco就不得不做一些让他“屈尊”的工作

他总是想等到休息时好好和Harry说一说这些情况 但又总等不到一个足够长的空档... 好吧 或许是他太刻板 他应该也抓住些零碎时间的

前些日子Harry说自己总做噩梦 本来应该好好关心一下 Draco却因为被这些乱七八糟事情的干扰而疏忽了

现在 他有些担心Harry今晚能否睡个好觉... 当然他心里的回答是否定的 Harry一定会觉得自己被忽略 然后暗自赌气... 所以 又怎么会睡得好呢

Draco叹了口气

巴黎的天气不比伦敦好到哪儿去 阴冷的冬天 白茫茫的雪

不知道伦敦现在是在下雨 还是也下雪了呢...

Draco默默走向通往旅馆的那条路

如果可以 他当然想立刻移形回去 无奈 他必须等到早上才算工作结束

而他不知道

另一边 有一个对自己的位置完全没有头绪的黑发青年正在寻找他

「...Merlin 我不知道他的旅馆在哪里 连名字都不知道」

Harry自言自语着 手里正拿着魔杖 不知所措

他刚刚使用幻影移形时 是想着Draco的 所以他应该离这里不远

可是... 这不代表他就能立刻找到Draco

他可不是神通广大的Albus Dumbledore...

怎么办？总不能站在这里用大声咒去喊他的名字吧？

Harry再一次有想哭的冲动 天又冷又暗 他找不到Draco 也不知道能往哪儿走...

一肚子委屈最终还是化为眼泪溢出了眼眶

该死的Draco！不是为了他 自己现在根本不用在一个陌生的地方乱转！

Harry看了看四周 虽然哪里他都不认识 但左边的路莫名有些吸引着他 他开始低头朝那边走去...

夜晚的街道 除了大路还有车马人流经过 这样的街巷基本上看不见几个人影 路灯也显得幽幽的

在走到一个十字路口时 前面的红灯亮了

Harry只好停下来 在Muggle的世界就遵守Muggle的交通规则 这点上他可是遵纪守法的好公民 不像Draco总是会抱怨

「Tu es seule？」

一个低沉的男声在身后响起 他说着Harry听不懂的语言 当Harry转头时 他看到这个男人正穿着非常整齐的西装和大衣 暗金色的头发一丝不苟 这让他想起了Draco...

「...Sorry I don't speak French」

「British？」

对方带着些法国口音的英语听起来并不算奇怪

Harry点点头

「听你的口音就知道了」

男人微笑 那笑容竟看起来也有点像Draco... 好吧 也许现在Harry看什么都像Draco 甚至是路边的邮筒

「你一个人在这很危险」

「...我没事」

Harry礼貌地弯了弯嘴角

「这里总有怪人出没...」

男人凑近了些 可以闻到他身上的古龙水味 还有...一些别的味道

Harry觉得头有些晕 前两天 他的标记消失了 所以他现在很可能是闻到了一个Alpha的味道... 对方可能也早就闻到了他的

对于自己的信息素将陌生Alpha吸引过来 Harry着实感到恐惧... 也许是大部分时间只和Draco接触 让他一再忘记了这个事实 是的 标记消失后 他还是会引来那些人 特别在他情绪不稳时

「你很可爱」

男人的手不老实地伸进Harry敞开的外套 摸了一把那柔软挺翘的臀部

Harry惊了一下 整个人向后缩

这个男人很高大 隔着衣服也看得出他的强壮

正当Harry打算用魔杖对付他时 对方抓住了他的手腕

「你是那个救世主」

「...！」

看来 这个男人不是Muggle 并且知道他是谁

「呵呵 预言家日报的八卦说你其实是个Omega 我还不信 没想到你真的是... 而且味道还这么甜」

男人的手十分有力 甚至让Harry有些吃痛 他想挣扎 无奈对方的力气远在他之上

这情况太糟糕了

该死的Draco Malfoy！如果不是因为来找你...！

「Let the fuck go of him!」

男人身后 一只手伸了过来 猛地扯开了他

「...Dra-...Draco！」

Harry不敢相信地睁大了眼睛 是他念了太久把Draco给召唤出来了？还是他在做梦？

被打断的男人有点恼火 但看他的眼神 他们似乎认识

「你的工作可不包括在路上发情！」

那个再熟悉不过却又莫名陌生的声音 证实了Harry眼前的正是Draco 活的 Draco

「Hey！我只是为这无聊的工作找点乐子」

男人掸掸自己的衣服 让它们恢复平整

当Harry刚要开口时 Draco只是拉着他就走

—— 他好像生气了...

Harry小心地看着Draco的背影 一边被他拉着 跟在后面

Draco的脚步很快 这让他有些踉跄

在转弯进入一条漆黑的小巷后 Draco忽然将Harry压在了墙上

那双银蓝的眼眸像月光下的水晶一样 直直注视着他 可以看到他压着眉头 似乎有点怒意

「Harry 你跑到这来做什么！」

「......我...」

「大晚上的你就这么让自己暴露在外面？你怕别人都闻不到你的信息素是不是？你就这么欲求不满？我他妈喂不饱你？」

「...操你的！」

Harry一把推开Draco 这次反倒是Draco愣住了

「要不是你连个旅馆地址都不告诉我 我至于在这乱找吗！呜呜...我...我至于！我至于......」

话没说完 Harry的声音已经变成了呜咽

「...呜...Fuck you...Malfoy...我就是...想你而已...Fuck...You！」

看着他哭的稀里哗啦 Draco顿时觉得自己刚刚像个混蛋... 他不但没关心到Harry的心情 还出言羞辱他...

「抱歉...Harry...抱歉」

Draco将已经哭成泪人的Harry紧紧拥入怀中 不停地抚摸着他的头发 好像在安抚一只可怜的猫咪 Merlin知道他多心疼...

「别哭了...好吗？是我不好 别哭了...」

Draco温柔低声道 见Harry哭得更凶 他低头开始亲吻Harry脸上的泪水 然后 堵住了他的嘴...

因为哭泣而变得堵塞的鼻腔无法顺畅呼吸 Harry在被Draco吻得快窒息时 软软地捶了捶他的胸口

眼泪总算被止住了

「Harry...我也很想你...」

「...骗子」

Harry小声说着 伸手推拒着想要逃出Draco的怀抱 但他的身体被Draco的双臂牢牢固定着 无论如何都挣脱不了 他只好放弃 别过脸去以示抗议

「我这里也会骗人吗？」

Draco的胯故意向前顶了一下 Harry感到一个硬硬的东西正抵着自己

「...你 你可是个Alpha...」

没错...他们这些下半身思考的Alpha 闻到Omega就会兴奋不是吗

「Harry 你真把我当乱发情的动物了？对谁都能硬？」

Draco的额头贴着他的 声音轻柔 好像在示弱

虽然Draco一开口时Harry就心软了...但他还是很气 气这家伙可以若无其事的想干嘛就干嘛 而自己却因为一晚上得不到他的消息就烦恼不已...

「Harry...你好甜...」

Draco的吻辗转在Harry露出的颈窝 他的呼吸变得粗重 来自Harry的信息素勾的他心痒

顾不得他们还在外面 Draco心里已经是要定了他 现在 立刻 马上...

被Draco的唇齿摩挲着 Harry知道自己的身体已经有了反应 他身后的小口在不自主的收缩 像是在迎接它好几日未接纳的主人...这让Harry又羞又恼 他抵抗不了这个人的触碰 也抵抗不了他的每一句话...

「唔...」

一阵金属轻微碰撞的声音后 一个微凉的触感伸进了裤子 Harry意识到 那是Draco的手... 那只手正爱抚着他已经抬头的分身 时轻时重 时慢时快...

「不要...」

Harry抗议了一声 倔强地咬住了自己的唇 快感和恼怒互相冲撞着 令他又委屈又嫌弃自己身体的不争气...

「别拒绝我 Harry...」

Draco讨好般地轻吻着他的眼角 鼻梁 和脸颊 平时在外 他像狼 现在 却像只金毛寻回犬 他手里的动作渐渐热烈 手指不停刮过那个吐着爱液的小孔...而Harry只能一边哭一边在他手里释放了第一波热流

「呜...讨厌...我讨厌你了...！我要讨厌你！」

高潮过后的Harry哭着推拒着他 尽管那是无效的挣扎

「可是我不讨厌你 我特别特别喜欢你...不管你讨不讨厌我」

「呜呜...你才不！你玩腻我了！」

Draco将他抱得更紧 用牙齿咬下他的眼镜 并开始扯下他的裤子 那些碍事的布料落在地面 最后被Draco用脚彻底地褪去

「第一 我没有玩 第二 我永远不会腻...除了你 我不会想要任何人...」

说话间 修长的手指已经向后探去 Harry的穴口果然已经十分湿滑 只是被指尖触碰了一下 就开始收缩张合

「...我 我不信...呜...你一定是...一定是那样...」

Harry的手还在推着Draco 但是那软绵绵的力气不起任何作用 呼吸已经随着逐渐增加的手指对内壁的侵入而不受控制的愈发急促起来 他的身体不顾他大脑的感受 早已做好了接纳一个Alpha的准备

「Harry...」

手指忽然被抽出 Draco托住Harry的腰和臀 将他抱起身

他的双腿被抬起 整个人几乎挂在了Draco的身上

接着 他的身体被抵在了墙壁与Draco之间 在Draco胯间的硬热不知什么时候已经不再被那层布料覆盖 它抵着柔软而炙热的穴口 能感受到那渴望的小口正不停吸吮着它的顶端

「Harry...你不能拒绝我...」

一声淫靡的水声 硬热深深进入了那个不停勾引他的入口...

「唔...！你...不讲理...！」

Harry一下就被顶到了敏感点 这个姿势让他的内壁很容易被摩擦到脆弱的地方 透明的爱液也随着Draco缓慢的进出而不停流淌 发出令人羞耻的声音...

「啊...啊～不要...我不要...呜...你...你出去！」

「你明明很喜欢」

「我没有...！呜呜...我没有...没有...」

Harry拼命否认着 可是身体一点也不想管他说什么 反倒不知餍足地吸附着更多...

被快感和反抗心一起折磨 Harry近乎崩溃地哭着

「呜...Draco...Draco......」

「我在...宝贝 我就在你的身体里...」

「...不要走...呜呜...Draco...我真的很想你...」

「乖 我不走我不走...」

Draco一边亲吻安抚着哭唧唧的Harry 一边温柔地动作着 他心里有什么柔软的地方被狠狠戳中 通常 他们的交合总有些许粗暴 但是现在他却非常耐心

「Harry 别怕...不管我在哪里 永远都会回来 回我们的家 我保证你永远会等到我...好吗？不哭了...听话...」

「呜......好...我 我听话...」

Harry抽搭着 闭上被泪水模糊的眼睛

Draco总能让他感到无比安心...尽管没一会儿前他还火大得要命

而现在 之前的气都不知道哪儿去了 Harry只是攥着他的衣襟 迎合着他的进入

「真乖...」

Draco低头 疼爱地轻吻着Harry微动的睫毛 分身不断顶向内壁最脆弱敏感的那一小片 Harry忍耐着自己的声音 浑身颤抖着 似乎是现在才想起他们正在某条小巷里

不知道外面的街道会不会有人路过 发现这样香艳的景象...

Harry忽然攥紧了Draco的衣领 死死咬着唇 体内一阵痉挛 Draco知道 他已经再一次迎来了热烈的高潮... 最近没能有机会碰他 这副身体果然已经敏感到不行

「没关系 叫出来... 这周围的屏障还没消失」

「不要...在外面...很奇怪...」

「那你还不是射了？」

「...那是因为！...你...一直...啊～等一下～」

体内的进出突然加深变重 不停碾压过那个让他欲仙欲死的地方... 交合处传来的水声越来越明显 Harry没来得及咽下那带着哭腔的呻吟 已经被顶弄的说不出完整的话

Draco舔吻着Harry仰起的颈项 在他奶白色的肌肤上留下深浅不一的印记...双臂将Harry的腰拉的更近 让分身进入的更彻底 每一下都顶在了最深处的那个入口上...

「Dra-...啊...啊～不要...那么深...嗯～」

「Harry...不许你再拒绝了」

硬热一个极深的挺入 直接顶开了甬道尽头的入口 Harry感觉自己的身体一阵酸软发麻 电流感从尾椎一直流入双腿... Draco的肉刃开始在最深处进出 Harry只在他进入的第三次就忍不住到达了又一次顶峰...

Draco紧握着Harry的腰 分身顶端的坚硬已经形成 被Harry体内的入口死死锁住 滚烫的热流注入了那个小小的空间 几乎将它填满... 同时 Draco的牙齿刺破了Harry颈后散发着甜蜜气息的腺体 将自己的味道也注入其中... 

Harry前端的热液快要被泄尽 但快感一点也不放过他 紧接着的Dry Orgasm让Harry不得不牢牢抓住Draco的衣服 呻吟声也埋入他的胸前 整个身体颤抖不已...

很快 甘苦的香气围绕着他们 宛如天然的屏障

「...疼吗？」

Draco舔了舔刚刚被他咬过的地方 在Harry耳边温柔的问道

「...唔 不疼...」

Harry小声啜泣着 呜咽了一句 他抬起头 湿润的双眸对上Draco炽热的目光 眼前有些模糊 但他清楚的知道 这个人是真实存在在这里的 他的温度紧紧包围着自己 这让他感觉十分安全...

分身缓缓退出甬道 将一些还未被吸收的乳白色液体带出 滴落在地...

「...放我下来」

Harry觉得自己像树袋熊一样 他的身体挂在Draco的身上 无法动弹

「好...先帮你清理一下」

Draco吻吻他的额头 轻轻放下他的双腿 但依旧没松开手

施了清洁咒语后 Draco替Harry和自己都穿好了裤子 但当Harry想要移开身体时 他再次将他紧紧拥进怀里

「现在...再让我抱会儿」

「...事真多...」

Harry小声抱怨 但身体软绵绵地被搂在Draco怀里 那个温暖结实的怀抱让他感到极度的安心 他几乎快要睡着了...Draco 就是他最好的安眠药...

不放心让Harry独自回到伦敦 Draco带着他去了自己的旅馆

那是他们离开Hogwarts以来第一次不是在家里一起度过夜晚

因为魔法部的缘故 Draco夜里常常不在家 也总是睡不好...但在这个小房间内 他们却睡得十分安稳

也许 并不是地点的缘故吧...

早上 雪后初晴的阳光照进了窗口

Harry毛绒绒的小脑袋蹭着Draco的颈窝 痒痒的触感让Draco从睡梦中醒来

他看看怀里还在睡着的Harry 忍不住轻笑

环着Harry的手臂有些酸麻 但他还是舍不得拿开 他怕吵醒了好不容易踏实睡一觉的Harry 也不想松开他可爱的小猫

很久没能这样陪着他醒来了 Draco不禁感到有些心酸 他害他的Harry那么伤心 那么想念自己... 他应该早些告诉Harry的 告诉他不管去哪儿都不必担心 他一直想着他 就算再远也一定会回来

Draco一直习惯着接受Harry的表达 一直自顾自的思考 也许 他也该好好向Harry表达...

「...嗯」

怀里的人似乎醒了 柔软的身体挪动了一下 向他这里靠了靠

「Harry...？醒了吗？」

「...Draco......」

Harry的声音有些哑 眼睛还闭着 长长的睫毛垂下来 看起来非常平静

「睡得好吗？」

Draco温柔地抚摸着他的头发 轻声问道

只听见Harry小声“嗯”了一句 就又没了动静

「Harry...以后我都回去睡 好吗？」

「...好」

「那不要再哭了哦」

「.......好」

「有什么一定先让Hedwig给我送信好吗？」

「.........好」

「真的听见了吗？」

「............好」

一声比一声弱 Harry也许根本不知道自己在说什么

不过 就当他是答应了吧

the End.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看完的小天使！_(:з」∠)_  
> 发上来丢人了 I'm so sorry...


End file.
